shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon
A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (also known as Shaun the Sheep Movie 2) is a 2019 film directed by Will Becher and Richard Phelan and produced by Paul Kewley. Plot Shaun and the Flock must face their new enemy: Aliens that try to take over the farm! Cast and characters *Justin Fletcher as Shaun: The main character of the film. **Fletcher also voices his cousin Timmy: A little lamb of The Flock who admires Shaun. *Amalia Vitale as Lu-la: **Vitale also voices Me-Ma: *John Sparkes as Bitzer: A yellow shepherd dog who is Farmer and Shaun's Best Friend. **Sparkes also voices The Farmer: A man who has spent most of his life doing routine tasks and the owner of the farm. *Kate Harbour as Timmy's Mum: A sheep mother with only one child. **Harbour also voices Agent Red: *TBA as The Hazmats: *David Holt as Mugg-1N5: *Richard Webber as Shirley: A very fat sheep who is always eating and helps Shaun to find The Farmer. **Webber also voices Ub-Do *Simon Greenall as The Twins: Two sheep who are always helping Shaun and The Flock. *Emma Tate as Hazel: A sheep member of the flock. *Andy Nyman as Nuts: A sheep with strange eyes who is member of the Flock. *Chris Morrell as Farmer John *Joe Sugg as Pizza Delivery Boy *Joseph Balderrama, Will Becher, Tim Hands, Naomi McDonald, Richard Phelan, Adam Rhys Dee, Antony Bayman, Tom Collingwood, David Holt, Chris Morrell, Adrian Rhodes, Emma Tate and Amalia Vitale as Additional Voices Release Dates *September 22, 2019 (Odeon Leicester Square) *September 26, 2019 (Albania, Austria, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Germany, Italy, Switzerland) *October 16, 2019 (France) *October 18, 2019 (United Kingdom) *October 31, 2019 (Spain) *December 12, 2019 (Portugal) *December 13, 2019 (Japan) *December 26, 2019 (Russia) *January 9, 2020 (Australia, New Zealand) *January 17, 2020 (Turkey) *February 14, 2020 (United States, Canada, Latin America) (Netflix) Home media Gallery Promotional Shaun the sheep movie farmageddon.jpg|Teaser Poster Farmageddon - A Shaun the Sheep Movie Poster.jpg Farmageddon A Shaun the Sheep Movie Japanese Poster.jpg|Japanese Poster Farmageddon A Shaun the Sheep Movie Poster.jpg Farmageddon A Shaun the Sheep Movie Australian Poster.jpg|Australian Poster Farmageddon A Shaun the Sheep Movie Canadian English Poster.jpg|Canadian English Poster Farmageddon A Shaun the Sheep Movie Canadian French Poster.jpg|Canadian French Poster Farmageddon A Shaun the Sheep Movie Japanese Poster 02.jpg|Second Japanese Poster Farmageddon A Shaun the Sheep Movie Japanese Poster 03.jpg|Third Japanese Poster Farmageddon A Shaun the Sheep Movie Italian Poster.jpg|Italian Poster Screenshots tumblr_ppf1940PdO1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ppf195ts3y1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ppf19byQSN1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ppf199c0CX1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ppf19a2lfO1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ppf196n8Qc1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ppf1982mGb1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ppf191qbd41syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ppf193KuV81syr7zp_1280.jpg Trivia *The next film to be showing in 3D and RealD 3D. *The second Aardman film in 2.35:1. *It was originally called Shaun the Sheep Movie 2. *''A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon'' was first released in Germany on 26 September 2019 while in the United Kingdom, it was released on 18 October 2019. Originally intended to release theatrically in the United States on December 13, 2019, Netflix bought the distribution rights for U.S., Canada and Latin America and pushed the American release date to February 14, 2020. *Unlike the previous film (which received a PG rating from the MPA), this film has received a G rating from the MPA,https://www.filmratings.com/Content/Downloads/cara_rating_bulletin.pdf making it not only the first Shaun the Sheep film to receive a G rating, but also the first Netflix film ever to receive a G rating. *This the first animated film of 2020s to be rated G by the MPAA. *This is the first Aardman Anmations film to be rated G by the MPAA since Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. *This film was produced in 2.35:1 aspect ratio, unlike the first film which was produced in 1.85:1. Videos Shaun the Sheep Movie 2- Farmageddon – Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Shaun the Sheep Movie 2 Farmageddon – Official Trailer|Trailer #1 Shaun the Sheep Movie- Farmageddon- OFFICIAL TRAILER 2|Trailer #2 Moments Worth Paying For- Shaun the Sheep Movie Farmageddon First Encounter Clip - A Shaun the Sheep Movie- Farmageddon Supermarket Clip - A Shaun the Sheep Movie- Farmageddon Space Clip - A Shaun the Sheep Movie- Farmageddon Shaun the Sheep Movie- Farmageddon – Coming to Netflix February 14th Shaun the Sheep Movie- Farmageddon - Streaming now on Netflix! Category:Films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Movies Category:2019 films